With the Willing
by MunkeeMooMoo
Summary: Jin only wanted to hold Fuu back as she tried to charge at Mugen. But her clothes...just weren't ready. Crack!fic [Fuugen based, slight JinMugen, and some VERY very crude Lang]


**Title:**

With the Willing

**Style:**

One-shot

**Rated M:**

bad...BAD lang and mild sexual refeances! raves

**Couples:**

Fuu and Mugen mainly, but with a few undertones of Mugen and Jin x3 I may be a total Fugen fan, But im still first and forth-most a Yaoi-fangirl -

**Summerie:**

Jin justment to hold Fuu back, and make sure that her and Mugen didnt touch while their yellingbattle went on... But, clothes dont always want to listen... Ask Janet. Fugen based, slight Jin/Mugen implied

**A/N:**

wow... so Im finally posting this. I would say its my first Fic, that that'd be a lie. I have way over 20 ideas for Fics ranging from slayers, to Detetive Conan, to Jackie Chan Adventures in my mind x3 I just have a problem... and almost a hatred for typing up stories, and then checking and rechecking them... Yah...Which brings me to a Question! what the hell is a "Beta" ... Ive seen the word, tried to check it up and... no luck other then finding people saying they do Beta or whatever. answer me that question and Ill be happy...maybe Ill evendo alil dance...o.o;

Back on about the Fic... this is my first Fic that Ive had the courage to post. Its ok lol Im not really all that pleased with it... the characters are a lil toOOCfor my taste... but its my Story, right!

So just Enjoy...

* * *

"You Selfish Dirty **BASTARD!**" Fuu shouted, almost foaming at the mouth as she lunged towards Mugen.

This had become like a routine in their life's now.

Mugen pisses off Fuu, Fuu charges at him head strong, Jin holds her back, and hours of meaningless shout fests come forth.

Fun...

But this time as Jin held Fuu back, he almost felt it right to just let her go at Mugen. The asshole had finally went to far… and the only justice in stopping him from repeating it again would have to just let her go.

But he didn't feel like dealing with the mess afterwards…

"Might we calm ourselves down a bit. It's very late, and we're causing an unneeded amount of anger for such a meaningless comment." he lied…

Catching Fuu off guard, she looked back at Jin as he sat calm and collectedly though all of this, all while still holding her Kimono.

"m_ea_-Meaningless? You did…" coughing at her own embarrassment, "you did hear what he said Jin! He needs to learn to watch himself! That damned insensitive And stubborn **And** idiotic **And **Foolish **AND** dumb _and_… **AND** Fucking Selfish 'I don't give a shit attitude' Needs to go before we move any further along in this journey! Or I swear I'll lose it!" Fuu pleaded with him.

"**SELFISH!** You Primp and Proper needing Bitch! YOU'D KNOW SELFISH!" Mugen shouted right back into her face.

"Exactly Mugen…. I WOULD! AND YOU'RE THE OFFICAL DIFFITION YOU ASSHOLE!" …. Fuu had seemingly settled down a bit after that remark. Slowly, and with an arched eyebrowof worry, Jin began to loosen up his hold on the back of her kimono.

"ERRR! Sometimes Mugen…" Fuu just stood there, slightly hunched over and staring at her left hand, seeing it as if it were Mugen's head itself. "…I just wish I could take your Stupid Fuzzy BIG puffy Head and… AHHERRRR!" Fuu began pounding her right hand into her other. "DAMNITDAMNITDAMNITDAMNITDAMNIT!"

This went on for a few moments before Fuu recognized that laugh, and stopped hitting her hand. She shoot her eyes to Mugen and began to twitch with anger. "What's _**WRONG**_ with you! Have you no sense of a persons feelings at ALL!"

"Hn, I'd like to see you _try_ to hit me like that… might just put me in a playin kindamood. Just make sure to call me 'Fuzzy' while we Do It." Mugen grunted then continued that sciatic laugh of his.

It echoed… in the air, between the thickness of the trees, and more so within Fuu's emptying body. She was going to lose control. That laugh pissed her off… and in the worst of ways.

Jin could tell just by looking at her that he'd need to tighten his hold on her once again.

Fuu's eye started to twitch, "Eh…do _whaa**AAAAAAAAAA**_… MUUUUGEN!" Fuu blushed slightly and ran for him. She wanted to chock the breathe out of that big mouth of his, but Jin was there holding her back. This was, after all, his fault. In some sortof twisted way.

-------Flashback-------

It must have been 6 or 7'o clock at night. They were camped just off the side and in the forest of the road they were traveling on, just about to start dinner. Which consisted of one small rabbit, and 3 rats that were bigger then the rabbit. Jin started the fire, and had already began cooking what Mugen had already skinned.

Mugen occantionly stared at Fuu, and then back to his work. "Not scared of eatin a rat, eh Fuu?" Mugen teased, finishing skinning the rat. "I know how hungry you can be… but can you handle eating this poor little creature?" He asked her, holding up the biggest rat she had ever seen. It _WAS _disgusting looking, even more so now after it had been skinned. The fur that still hanged in some places on its swollen dead flesh, the blood dripping from the areas where Mugen had sliced a little to far into the body, and that long tail. Fuu only hoped it looked, and tasted better after being cooked.

"Eh, yeah… I'll be fine." She turned forward to see the man on the other side of the fire pit, Jin. He was working hard to make sure the fire didn't go out. She blushed, now looking down at her playing fingers atop her lap.

Mugen saw it all. _'What the hell is she so fucking giddy about?'_ Mugen just continued his work, but shoot quick looks over to Jin… _'Damned fish-faced bastard. He doesn't do a thing, and she's blushing for him…' _

Fuu hoped up, "I think I'll go get some water for us."

"There is no water near here." Jin told her.

"No. I saw a river about a quarter of a mile back. I'll just run there and back. It'll be nice to get a lil workout before dinner."

"Yeah, waste the time we've already spent trying to get here, dipshit."

"**Shut Up Mugen!**"

"Its late. Are you sure you want to be traveling along the road?" Jin asked Fuu.

"Why don't you go with her Jin? I'm sure she'll be safe then! And when you're both finally get there, Do me a favor Jin." Mugen looked up to face Jin with a devilish smirk.

Mugen was pissed. Didn't know why, but for Mugen, it usually didn't matter… he was just pissed and wanted to fight the feeling off.

"I owe you nothing." Jin retorted without lifting his head up to face the man in return.

"Oh… Tha's so then Jin… I just thought it'd be a good thing for you to take Fuu out to that river of hers."

Jin cocked an eyebrow.

He didn't want to know, he shouldn't be bothered to know, why would he care, it did--

"Why?" Jin cut his own thoughts off. He learned to never over think anything that Mugen say, because it was usually all bullshit.

"Mugen, what are you getting at?" Fuu questioned, still standing and waiting for the 'Ok' to leave.

He just smiled. "Heh… You should have her bend over for ya there Jin! And maybe after she haves it up the ass, we'll finally know of what died in there." Mugen laughed at his own comment. _'Lets see her blush at that…' _

Mugen turned to look at Fuu, only to have seen her become paler then Jin. For a second, he actually regretted saying it. But…

Nah!

-------FlashbackOver-------

It was becoming much more of a hassle to hold Fuu back. Before, Jin could've easily kept her from charging at Mugen with just one arm. Now, it was like with ever insult Mugen threw at her, she sucked in. Somehow making her stronger. It pissed him off to think that he had to put forth some effort to hold her back, And with two arms now. Then…

The All Out War Began…

Nothing was heard beside their loud mouthed profanity, slang, childish threats, and that laugh of Mugen's.

"FUCKING **PIGHEADED** PERVERTED **ASSHOLE!**"

"PRISSY LIL FROG-FACED **CUNT!**"

"YOU _CANT_ CALL ME THAT YOU SON OF'A BITCH!"

"I JUST DID DIPSHIT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUNNA DO ABOUT IT!"

It got to the point in which Jin couldn't tell the difference between who said what to who. It was starting to wear on him…. Yes, Jin was a Samurai, but that didn't mean he was… invisible for everything that he'd face in his life?

He grew tired of the constant dodging he was having to do to keep from getting Fuu's elbow in his face. Now holding Fuu back by the sides of her kimono, he swears something didn't feel right…

"I'M GUNNA _KILL_ **YOU** … _you_… YOU WHORE FUCKING COCK-SUCKER"

"Cock-sucker? WHAT THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT COCKSUCKIN YA FUCKIN PRUDE! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A COCK LOOKS LIKE!"

"_i i-_I DO SO! YOU JUST THINK THAT YOU KNOW EVERTHING AND THAT THE WORLD GOES 'ROUND FOR YOU MUGEN! BUT IT DOESNT YOU _stu-_STUPID BASTARD!"

"OH YEAH! WELL MAYBE I SHOULD GIVE YOU A FIRST HAND EXPERENCE WITH _MY COCK_ YOU STUPID BITCH… THEN WE'D HAVE YOUR ASS LIMPIN FOR THE REST OF THESE DAMN SERCH! THAT'D SHUT IT UP!"

"YOU! You.. _you_… YOUYOUYOU WOULDN'T _DAR-_"

It slipped…

Fuu was waling forward so hard at a chance to get to Mugen, and Jin was holding back with just as much force… the Obi couldn't take it.

In an almost slow motion state of feeling, Jin fell backwards with Fuu's kimono. And Fuu was exposed all to Mugen. It didn't hit her till she fell forwards to the ground and landed on her knees. Grasping her breastsfor cover, and slightly bent over, staring at the ground.

Time stopped, and the moment seemed to go on without any sign of a persons move. Jin just stared at Fuu and her kimono with a twitch of horrorin his eye, shocked at what he had done. Not that he meant it. He didn't want to have her Kimono come off her. It was that damned Obi! It was worn out...

Finally, Mugen squatted down and looked into Fuu's face, but she didn't want to look at him.

"Hummm… I think I saw something!" Fuu's head shot right up and evilly pinned her glare upon him. He just smirked.

"I believe it to be a nipple… But I've seen my fair share, and yours seemed a lil different."

"Mugen, I swear-"

"Swear at Jin now, he's the one that took yer cloths off." Mugen grinned and leaned closer to her,"I've heard enough of your annoying voice... lets shut it." Mugen laughed and Fuu screamed.

"JIIIIIIIIIN!"

Jin, finally registering what had just happened, Jin quickly jumped up and draped Fuu's kimono over her back, making sure not to look.

"Leave her alone Mugen."

"Me? I wasn't the one that striped her, now was I?

"Get up off the ground and let her be. Fuu, your Obi floated over near the road."

Mugen stood up, and looked directly into Jin's eyes. "Worried for your girlfriend? Fuckin pansy…"

Jin reached for his swords, "Girlfriend and pansy in the same sentence. Mugen, its an all new vocabulary low for you."

"Stupid Motherfucker!" Mugen looked antsy, and almost excited to nearly be fighting with Jin again.

During all of this, Fuu had crawled onto the main road. "Momo-san?" she whispered, "Momo-san! where did you go? Oh... my Obi!"

She stood up and put her kimono back on approperitly. "That was to much, I don't even think I can stand sleeping within 10 feet of either of them tonight…. WAY to awkward". she continued to look around for her lost pet.

"hum? eh..Momo-san?" she whispered a little bit louder now. But gave up, and sat underneath a tree. Sighing… "I bet they're both fighting about now. Stupid Mugen…."

_'but he wasn't the one who pulled off your kimono… it was Jin. Did he want to pull it off… to see…'_

Fuu shook her head, "NONONO! Jin would never mean to do that to anyone. He's not that type of guy. I'd expect it from Mugen… but Jin… He didn't mean it. I mean I was pulling to, right?" she forced out a laugh to comfort herself, which didn't help any.

_'ERR! Damnit! Mugen saw my… EH! And he spoke of it out loud so that Jin could hear…Bastard. That's why they're called 'Private'….'_ Fuu couldn't help but feel almost …crazed.

She shook her head again, "_AHHHH**E**AHHHH**E**AHHHH!_ This didn't just happen to _meeee_…." Almost whimpering now, Fuu felt a little tickle around her feet, but only after she finished letting out the rest of her anger did she notice.

"eh? Momo… Momo-san! that's you right?" She looked down to notice her pet crawling back up into her kimono.

_'hmm… at least I've got Momo-san back. Eh, speaking of Back… I should go back now… **ER! **Stupid Mugen! How could he even say such a thing in front of Jin! I'd never do that…. I mean… Jin would never want to do that with me? He'd never want to do that with any girl! Unlike that dirty Mugen…' _

At that moment that Fuu mentioned Mugen's name, she felt her heart throb. But it didn't throb where her heart was supposed to be… She felt a pinch in her throat, and a beat in her…

"**NONONONO!** _NONONO!_ ...no…" Breathing quickly, she almost fell over confused.

"AHHHH! Damnit, no!" She stared down at herself, "YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO **WANT** ANYTHING YET! DAMNIT!" she sighed, "Especially not Mu… Never that... PLEASE Kami… never let me." she tried to convinced herself.

_'Just because my body may want… that Thing……tha-'_

"My body?" Fuu mouthed aloud. "Since when did my body want...eh..." She quivered in fearto her own thoughts.

Fuu sighed and stared at their campsite. "That doesn't make sense Fuu…." She stood up, and slowly started back to camp… Back to Jin and … Mugen. Fully clothed, and her slightly torn Obi back in its place.

She dreaded what she'd see when she'd go back to there, and more so of the looks Mugen you give her. It made her stomach flutter with pain.

"I need a new Kimono." Fuu sighed at she slowly walked back to their campsite.

* * *

"Heh… tryin to get a quick look at your girl, huh Jin?" Mugen patronized him.

"Be Quiet!"

They both lunged at each other, and at the clash of their swords, came a clash of thunder.

They both stopped to look up, and then around their campsite.

"Where's Fuu?" Jin questioned himself.

"How the hell am I s'posed ta know? She's yers ain't she?" Mugen blurted out, kicking over what was left off their now burnt rabbit-rat dinner. "Damn…"

"She's not Mine, and from what I've been seeing, you are the one that's taken by her."

Mugen almost chocked at that comment, "What the 'ell did ya SAY!" he was back in Jin's face again. Noses almost touching. Mugen wanted to spit on him, just to say he did.

Jin loved it. Mugen had been dishing out shit all night, but wasn't ready to take any of it back.

"You like her, don't you…. Just by the way your reacting, anyone could tell." Jin smirked…

"Why You-"

Thunder roared in the moon lit sky of the night. Catching Mugen off guard.

"Hey guys, I think that its….. about t- ummmm Mugen? " Fuu stared at them both oddly while her arm hung in the air, confused. "Why are you holding Jin's arm?" Fuu had finally come back, and was quite surprised at what she saw.

She expected them to be fighting with each other, not holding one another.

"Eh, What?" Both Jin and Mugen looked down at Mugen's hand latched onto Jin's arm, and back up to one another faces…

"AHHHSHIT!"

Jin clenched his eyes shut. "Let go of my arm Mugen…." he mouthed through thin lips.

Mugen jumped back almost 10 feet, shockedthjat he would grab onto him...**HIM!**

"Are you ok Mugen, I mean… You… eh… you didn't grab onto Jin because…" Fuu stopped, thought to herself for a second, and fell over laughing.

Both men stared at her with uneasy faces…

"What's wrong with you…" Mugen finally asked.

"Your… _ke-he_… **HAHAH!** Ok, ok… _breathe_ Fuu…" she stood up only 2 feet away from Mugen, and looked him in the eyes. Trying her best to stay composed. But she couldn't hold it in! "YOUR SCARED OF THUNDERSTORMS!" she pointed her finger at him and laughed at him before she fell to the ground, holding her stomach. Her face burning red with blush.

Mugen held a sick look on his face, "Your off woman, I'm not scared of anythi-"

_Drip… Drip… Drip… Sprinkle… Pour…_ **FLOOD!**

The rain began to fall like…Cats ands dogs as people have said. But it seemed, and felt more like a wall of warriors charging at you head strong, but from above… and in the form of little wet beads.

The rain was pouring, and pouring Hard.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

"We need to find someplace to use as a shelter from the rain."

"No fuck asshole…."

They all ran to the road.

"Why don't we just find a tree to sit under?" Fuu asked as lighting lit up the night sky with its Yellow aura.

"That's why. If we were to sit under a tree in this storm, we'd have a greater chance of getting hit by lightning." Jin replied, then turned to faceMugen standing a few feet away from himself and Fuu. He looks worried, if anything at least.

"Why Mugen, you look a little shaken up. Are you alright?" Jin quietly laughed.

"Screw Off Fucker!"

* * *

**+Obi:** its the sashy things that ties the kimono.

**A/N:**

Im not all the familar with all the workings of a Kimono. So if there is something that is actually worn underneath the Kimono, I sorry for not fittin that in there(inform me whatitis .o). Justimagin itsnot there. Fuu's already weird enough for wearing her Obi tied in the front.

So there... I dont want to saw much more Because Ive already ranted enough - except that this story reminded me of something after I finished writing it...but I cant seem to reamamber what that was though...damnit! o0o well...r&r if you feel the need to... Flames are welcomed as well! so r&f (read & flame) if ya feel the need to do that as well i guess lol

+Kami


End file.
